NarutoBleach Crossover Challenge!
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Naruto/Bleach Crossover Challenge! "Byakuya-like Naruto" Challenge, full rules/plot inside.


Naruto/Bleach Crossover Challenge!

Hey guys, I have some challenge/request for you. You know, I have some idea for Naruto/Bleach crossover story but my writing skills and grammar sucks, so, anyone who wants to write a story based of my plot/rules below, I appreciate it.

**Challenge Name: **Byakuya-like Naruto

**Rule 1). **Naruto MUST have Byakuya's personalities and appearance, which means he has slate gray-eyes (or blue, like Naruto's actual eye color if you don't like it), and long black hair (if you don't like it, you can change Naruto's hair color to Blonde like Minato, or Red like Kushina), Naruto's attitude must like Byakuya's too, which means he will acts in an aristocratic manners because he will be Uzumaki/Namikaze's clan heir. He is serene and apathetic toward other people (including his own family), he is also calm, even in battle and sometimes arrogant (not too arrogant), and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. He will also wears white scarf like Byakuya in Bleach.

**Rule 2). **Minato and Kushina alive, I don't know how, but they must alive. He will have twin sisters. His attitude toward his sisters is like Byakuya's attitude to Rukia. Outside, he acts like he doesn't care about his sisters, inside, he truly love his sisters more than anything.

**Rule 3). **Must be Older!Naruto. Naruto is Itachi's age. His relationship with Itachi is best friend.

**Rule 4). **Naruto MUST have Shinigami powers, I don't care/know how, but he must have Shinigami powers, and he must wield Senbonzakura.

**Rule 5). **Minato and Kushina alive, is up to you wether Naruto is neglected, or Minato and Kushina love them equally. Dark Naruto, or Good Naruto, is up to you too.

**Rule 6). **Pairing: Naruto/FemHaku, or Naruto/Harem (3 Girls). Naruto will not be paired with older woman like Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade etc. He will not be paired with Hinata, Sakura, or Ino. No Yaoi, or Yuri. No Male turn to Female (except Haku)

**Rule 7). **No bashing, except Sakura bashing, because I hate Sakura (Sorry Sakura fans), no Sasuke bashing.

**Rule 8). **He will be Genius, Smart, and Prodigy in his Academy time with Itachi.

**Rule 9). **NO Bleach character, and Naruto is the only ONE who can use Shinigami's power in Narutoverse.

**Rule 10). **Naruto is NOT a Jinchuuriki, and you know that.

The story will start when Kyuubi's attacking Konoha with Madara/Tobi/Obito, the twins born, Minato sealed the Kyuubi into the twins and somehow survive. Oh yeah, The twins is at the same age as Konoha 12.

_Note: _I want a scene where Naruto slaughter hundred/thousand enemies with Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. XD

.

Okay, up to next challenge. This is actually not Naruto/Bleach crossover, is more like Bleach story with Naruto as the main character.

**Challenge Name: **Naruto Kuchiki

**Rule 1). **Naruto MUST be Byakuya's relative. Brother or Son. I actually prefer Son, and Naruto is Hisana and Byakuya only child.

**Rule 2). **He is at the same age as Renji, Rukia, Izuru, Momo etc. He can be the same age as Toushiro too. (If you prefer Naruto is Byakuya's son). If you prefer Naruto is Byakuya's brother, he is at the same age as Byakuya, Yuroichi, Aizen, Gin, and Kisuke.

**Rule 3). **His personality and appearance is like Byakuya, his personality is like Byakuya, but much kinder than Byakuya's.

**Rule 4). **Naruto is a prodigy in Academy like Toushiro. He is master at Shunpo, (later, he will be faster than Byakuya, and a bit faster than Yuroichi). His Zanpakutou is a regular Katana, and his Zanpakutou's name is up to you, because I have no idea for Zanpakutou's name/power. But, his Zanpakutou must really badass like Hyourinmaru, Ryujin Jakka and Senbonzakura.

**Rule 5). **Pairing: I prefer Naruto/Soifon, Naruto/Rukia (Yep, incest), Naruto/Momo, Naruto/Tatsuki (I don't care how). Or Naruto/Harem (3 Girls. Why? Because, its really weird seing a guy with women more than 5. Its like the guy is playboy or something.)

**Rule 6). **No Yaoi/Yuri, Male turn to Female. If you want lemon, go ahead.

**Rule 7). **Naruto will be under 2nd, 3rd, or 6th division. After Aizen's Betrayal, he will be 3rd division or 5th division captain.

The story starts when Naruto is physically 5 or 4 years old, is trained under Byakuya and other Kuchikis tutelage (if you choose Naruto is Byakuya's son), if you choose Naruto is Byakuya's brother, he will be trained under Sojun Kuchiki and Ginrei Kuchiki (Their Father and Grandfather), and will practice Shunpo under Yuroichi's tutelage.

Oh yeah, in this time, Rukia and Renji still in Rokungai, Masaki is still alive, and blah blah blah.

And, there you go! Sorry for my bad english. If you accept the challenge, PM me and give me the link of the 1st chapter!

Until next time!


End file.
